


Chibi Legends with Baby Bumps

by Ciliegio



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegio/pseuds/Ciliegio
Summary: Mickspoilstakes care of his partners' cravings.





	Chibi Legends with Baby Bumps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).




End file.
